


None so willing

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The squad don't see</p>
            </blockquote>





	None so willing

When Sam starts bitchin' and moanin' nowadays, the Gov knows it's a prequel to something else. He understands why his DI's left eye twitches during an interview and the reason for him curling and uncurling his fists when they disagree over procedure.

The punch ups and arguments work pretty much the same. Gene usually wins or pretends he has even when he hasn't. Except there's a frisson of something intangible to the blows that they come to. The promise of more makes them dig their heels in harder, neither wanting to concede the point or give the other leverage he can use later.

The squad just thinks they've developed a flow and beating seven shades of shite out of each other seems to aid the process, so they pay no attention. The heat doesn't register, at least not on a conscious level.

When Ray eggs the Gov on, shouting for him to 'give it to him rough' he has no idea. He'd be sickened in fact, at how rough the DI likes it.

When Chris says they should 'kiss and make up' he has no clue it'll be the Gov making up for it, on his knees.

When Annie runs her hands over Sam, checking for bumps and bruises and any permanent damage she doesn't see the Gov's expression, or the fact that he'll be echoing her movements with a passion all his own.

They've both stepped in line. Have a synchronicity in their work. It makes them better cops, yet neither one of them is willing to admit it.


End file.
